Portable generators are often designed to provide easy, fast, transportable power at a variety of locations, such as construction sites, tailgates, and campgrounds. In some instances, such as during power failures or when additional power is needed to supplement utility power, portable generators may provide power to residential buildings or any other type of building or structure. It is important to ensure that the storage of portable generators is secure, as storing or leaving a portable generator outdoors may expose the portable generator to harmful elements or provide too high of a risk of theft. However, storing a portable generator in a garage or shed may not be optimal, as the stored portable generator may take up otherwise useful storage space and may not be easily accessible or serviceable, especially at night or in an emergency.